tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
CaptainDennyV
Yarrrgh, back in late May o' 1816, or whatever the year be, a landlubber by the name o' Dennis Vasco be startin' his journey, comin' from the Blackwind Cove. Borne under the Black Flag, he be trainin' by choppin' lumber an' minin' for precious metals, as well as the occasional combat he be endurin' in the harsh seas. After gettin' his basics on the high seas, he be sailin' aboot an' terrorizin' mercantile ships jus' a bit. His apparently unfamiliar lingo be makin' him popular to many people, both in Blackwind an' in other nations. Arrrgh! ~Silver Skulls~ In July o' 1816, he be joinin' his first official crew: The Silver Skulls, an' with his newfound ragtag group o' swashbucklers, he spent more time organizin' chaos an' terror with his skilled friends. From makin' numerous runs to WhiteCrust an' sinkin' a few merchant ships here an' there in a barracuda o' a ship, to chasin' down a faster galleon an' sinkin' it with the help o' his comrade, who be an excellent user o' a mortar. The staple times in the Silver Skulls were short-lived, unfortunately, as even then, the lives o' the crew became compromised o'er time. 'Afore disbandin' to obscurity, Denny be departin' the crew due to inactiveness, but he be sayin' later "I be a Misfit o' a Pyrate, but me skull be always made o' Silver. Arrrgh!" ~Misfits o' Blackwind~ Yarrrgh, jus' when the Misfits be openin' recruits back in August, Denny be makin' an attempt to join through the Misfit Academy. After goin' through a few trainings, he be soon to rise through the ranks an' become a full-fledged Misfit, though due to the work o' a she-demon, the Misfits be encounterin' a small issue that be affecting em' for a whole mornin'. After that, Denny be havin' his main test skipped an' be told to purchase his coat an' trousers to become a full-fledged Misfit. While tharrr be occasional sinkin' o' merchant vessels an' the like, Denny be takin' part o' the raid on WhiteCrust one mornin'; a rather large battle with a "Sea Train" o' steamships, as he be describin', an' hordes o' sinkable koi. 'Tis a hearty battle to remember that be won through the numbers. Arrrrgh! ~Ye Olde Tradelands Sub~ Denny be a frequenter on Ye Olde Tradelands sub for numberous posts an' the like since he be joinin' the seas. Eventually, within the community, he be known as "The Mad Pyrate" an' be gifted a show o' approval with a Pyrate's tricorn, creatin' "hat hype" across the subs. Denny be later made a moderator o' the sub on August 29 o' 1816, with an invite, therefore becomin' "The Mod Pyrate." Arrrgh! ~Trivia an' the Like~ § Denny be known to be speakin' differently from other lads, due to his natural "Pyrate lingo." For those heretics who believe he be a posh WhiteCrust English-speaker, 'tis worthy to note he be poppin' up occasionally on Ye Olde Discord an' speakin' jus' the same with his voice. Arrrgh! § Denny be a Pyrate since long 'afore the Tradelands; he be first settin' sail in ROBLOX back in June 14 o' 1809. § Denny's favorite idolized Pyrate be Olivier Levassseur, known as "Le Buse" or "The Buzzard" for his smartly speed when overtakin' ships an' plunderin' his enemies. He be also known for leavin' one o' the greatest amassed fortunes in history, likely lyin' in wait to be found. Arrrgh! § Denny's other favorite Pyrates be includin' Edward "Blackbeard" Teach, Jean-David Nau (better known as Francois L'Olonnais), an' Captain Jack Sparrow. § Denny be the Pyrate God. § Yarrrgh, captain Denny V did not write this; I be jus' a fan o' him. He be the true Pyrate. Arrrgh! § Denny had a small interest in Vikings from times o' olde, even lookin' like one in his earlier days. Arrrgh! § Thar be an' event backn' 2017 when thar wus a capt'n of doubtful sanity that wus made out to appear like ol' Capt'n Denny V. Arrrgh! Category:Users